They are so cute when they're sick
by IceQueenCharlie
Summary: Lindsay and Danny are woken in the middle of the night, and it is all Don Flack's fault.... ONE-SHOT, MAYBE MORE YOU DECIDED...


One-Shot: Charlie being bored, fluffy-ish might make it more than a one-shot you decide. REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

"Mommy," a young girl with red cheeks and a sniffling nose said quietly as she opened the door to her parent's bedroom.

"Lia," a sleepy Lindsay Monroe, well Messer legally, said trying to sit up as high and fast as her 6 months pregnant belly would allow her,

"Mommy, I don't feel good," Lia said sniffling and tears falling down her face slightly.

"Come here baby," Lindsay said patting the bed in the middle of herself and her still sleeping husband. Lia walked up to the bed and climbed up, lying herself in between her parents, snuggling closer to her mommy,

"Make me better mommy," Lia said quietly snuggling closer,

"You do feel warm," Lindsay said placing a hand on her forehead, "What else hurts baby?"

"Tummy," Lia said, "Feel icky,"

"Seems you've caught the cold from Uncle Donnie," Lindsay said kissing her forehead,

"Bad Uncle Donnie," Lia said groaning and rolling over to bury her head into Lindsay's chest,

"Yes very bad," Lindsay said, "You wonna sleep with mommy and daddy for now then?" and Lindsay was replied with a sleepy nod as Lia started to nod off.

"Linds," a very sleepy Danny Messer said as he rolled over and found someone else was now in the bed with him and his wife, "Lia got sick hu?" he said and Lindsay nodded, "Why didn't she wake me up?"

"Cause as much as her and Ellie are daddy's girls, when it comes to being sick, mommy is superwoman and will cure them," Lindsay said laughing as Danny pouted, "Don't worry as soon as she's well again she'll be a daddy's girl."

"I don't like 'em sick," Danny said stroking Lia's head "And if one is sick the other..." Danny didn't manage to finish the sentence as Ellie walked to the door looking the same as Lia did moments before,

"You sick too baby?" Lindsay said patting the bed on the other side of Lia next to Danny.

"Hu, uh," Ellie said sniffling and lying next to Danny snuggling close, "Mommy I'm ill," she said crying slightly,

"I know baby," Lindsay said, "Me and Daddy will make it all better,"

"Okay," Ellie said snuggling into Danny's side and going to sleep also,

"They are going to be sick tomorrow," Lindsay said stroking Lia's head as Danny stroked Ellie's, "I'll tell Mac I need the day off,"

"I'll come help," Danny said and Lindsay looked about to argue but he stopped her, "Montana, you are 6 months pregnant and do not need to look after 2 sick 4 year olds, and a hyper nearly 2 year old,"

"Danny I am perfectly capable and you can drop off our hyper 2 year old at day care so she won't get sick," Lindsay said and yawned,

"Linds, I don't think..." Danny said but he knew he was wasting his breathe and ended up sighing, "Okay,"

"Danny, me and the girls will be fine," Lindsay said smiling, "Go to sleep and we can think about how I will deal with them in the morning," she kissed him on the lips and then kissed Ellie and Lia,

"Okay," Danny said smiling and kissed 3 out of 4 of his girls before going to sleep, "Goodnight,"

The next morning Danny was woken by his 2 year old crying in her crib, he sighed and managed to ease himself out of bed without waking Ellie who was lying slightly on his chest,

"Hey Bella, what's with the crying," he said sleepily, looking as his daughter who was the spitting image of Danny, same big light blue eyes, sandy blonde hair.

"Dada out," Bella said holding her arms up,

"Okay baby girl," Danny said, "Are you sick too?" he asked and Bella giggled and shook her head, "Good cause that means you can come with daddy this morning while mommy stays with Lia and Ellie,"

"Ellie, Lia sick?" Bella asked quizzically and Danny nodded,

"Uncle Donnie gave them the flu," Danny said smiling as Bella giggled,

"Me, see Uncie Donnwie," Bella said jumping up and down in Danny's arms as he made a cup of coffee,

"Maybe later baby girl," Danny said, "Now how bout we get you some juice and breakfast,"

"Yeah," Bella said holding onto her juice cup that Danny handed her and started smiling and drinking.

After breakfast Danny left Lindsay a note as all three of them were still asleep, gathered up Bella's things and got ready to leave the apartment to go to work, 'So glad we decided to buy that house,' Danny said walking in between boxes and toys to get to the front door and Bella's stroller, he smiled before leaving the apartment in silence, the clinking of the door waking Lindsay up in bed.

She smiled as she looked down at the two sleeping girls who still had flushed cheeks, even more so in the light of day. She moved out of bed careful not to disturb them, managing somehow to with her belly getting in the way slightly, 'after the twins this isn't big' she thought slightly waddling into the kitchen and seeing Danny's note on the chalkboard,

'Montana,

Took Bella with me to work, I'll tell Mac that your home with girls, I'll see you later, Enjoy your Snow Day, and this time I'll try not to get into trouble, Love you.

D and B'

Lindsay giggled as she remembered the first time Danny wrote on the board, and how he always ended it in the same way from now on. She picked up the fresh daisy on the sideboard like the first time and smelt it, before going over to the fridge and getting Ellie and Lia's juice bottles out of the cupboard and filling them with orange juice knowing both girls would wake up soon, she got some for herself before sitting down on one of the stools and reading the paper that was on the sideboard. About 20 minutes later she heard Ellie shouting her,

"Hey babies," Lindsay said walking into the bedroom seeing Lia and Ellie were both awake buried into the covers, "Drink this up," she said handing them the two cups, they both looked at each other before shaking their heads, "Come on," Lindsay said walking round and sitting on the bed in between them, Lia on her right and Ellie on her left, "It'll make you feel better, mommy promises," they both look hesitant again before taking the cups and taking small sips each, and snuggling into Lindsay's sides, holding onto her NYPD hoodie she slept in. "Good girls," she said stroking her heads before she heard her mobile ring and had to reach over Lia to grab it,

"Monroe," Lindsay said as a force of habbit, even thought she was now a Messer, it was far too confusing to answer the phone as Messer,

"Hey Linds, its Mac, Danny said the girls were sick," Mac said,

"Yup, they must have caught Flack's cold, when I see him he is a dead man," Lindsay said and Mac chuckled,

"Don't worry I'll make sure he feels really sorry for doing it," Mac said still laughing,

"Thanks Mac, I'll see you tomorrow," Lindsay said,

"Yes I need to talk to you about Maternity Leave," Mac said and Lindsay moaned,

"Mac I have 3 months left," Lindsay said sighing,

"Exactly," Mac said chuckling, "I know you hate it but this time we don't need to fight about it,"

"Okay," Lindsay said laughing remember when she was pregnant with Bella,

"Bye Linds," Mac said and finished the call.

* * *

REVIEW ME PLEASE!!


End file.
